Help in the Shower
by Superlative Sparkles
Summary: Set after chapter 23 in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. While at Bill and Fleur's home, Hermione needs some help in the shower. Thank goodness her best friend Harry is there to help.


Hi. So I am a devoted Harry/Hermione fan. So if you don't agree, don't read this. Also, if you wish to send me an email, please do not use any cuss words. My internet provider won't allow them. This is set after chapter twenty-three in the last book.

The pain was gone. I could no longer feel Bellatrix's curses. I couldn't feel anything. We landed outside of Bill and Fleur's home. The wind was blowing, but I couldn't feel it on my skin. Ron, trying to make up for his time away I suspect, wrapped his arm around me, and helped me inside the house. But, I couldn't feel it. If I hadn't seen his arm, I would not have been aware it was there. I watched the others walk around. Bill and Fleur were setting up the house so it would accompany us. Dean and Harry were burying Dobby. The poor little guy. He had done so much for us over the years. I wonder if he knew how grateful we were. Were all the socks and sweaters enough to let him know we cared? Ron paced the room, stopping every now and then to check on me. Griphook and Olivander went straight to their rooms. And Luna, well….. It's hard to explain what she was doing. Maybe she was admiring the house's décor, or maybe she was searching for pixies. Harry and Dean walked in. No one knew what to say.

Fleur called us all to lunch an hour later. I'm not sure what she served us. It didn't matter. We all ate a few bites, out of politeness, but no one had an appetite. After dinner, I made my way up to my room. I sat down on the neatly made bed that Fleur had prepared. I looked around the room. Across from me, there was a mirror. I could see the dried blood on my neck, and the wound it had sprung from. The end of my hair was soaked with blood. I guess with all the running I did, my hair had collided with the blood. My sleeve was ripped, revealing the bright red mudblood. I didn't look like myself.

I left my room, and ventured to the bathroom. No one was inside, so I walked in, and closed the door behind me. I turned on the shower, and reached my hand into the water. I couldn't feel the temperature. I thought about turning the water off, and walking back to my room, but I wanted the blood off. I removed my clothes, and stepped into the water. I grabbed the bar, and started scrubbing at my arm.

"Hi." A voice whispered. I peeled open the curtain, and found Harry standing in the bathroom. "Hermione, you were really brave back there. And you saved my life with that stinging jinx. Thank you." I could feel myself blush. "It was just a simple charm…" "Simple or not," he interrupted, "I owe you. " He took a few steps closer, and laid his hand on my neck. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "It's not your fault. Bellatrix was the one with the knife." "But, your blood was spilled because of me." He leaned forward, and kissed my wound. He looked into my eyes, and asked "How are you feeling?" I shrugged. "Shaken, a bit. " He nodded. "Do you need help?" My eyes widened. "Are you offering to help me shower?" I asked in disbelief.

Harry smiled. "Yes. You are my best friend, and you almost died for me. It's the least I can do." "I….um…. I guess so."

Harry stepped backwards, and undressed. He stepped into the shower, and grabbed the bottle of shampoo. He poured some into his hand, and then stepped closer to me. He pressed into me, and began washing my hair. I was surprised to find that I wasn't embarrassed being this naked and this close to Harry. I was also surprised to feel Harry. His body brought heat to my flesh. I couldn't feel the temperature of the wind or the water, but I could feel him. It felt comforting. He helped me backwards into the water, and rinsed my hair. I went through the motions with him, secretly focusing on the heat.

But that wasn't all I could feel. Harry was growing harder by the second. I quickly stepped away, embarrassed that I had just caused my best friend to go through that. Harry turned red when he noticed what I had noticed, and he turned to retreat. "Hermione, I'm sorry."

My mind flashed through all the memories that contained Harry. All the hugs, the laughs, the danger, the tears, the little kisses on the forehead. As I watched Harry pull the curtain back, I came to a realization. One that I felt stupid for never having realized before.

"Harry!" I called. He turned his head back to me. That was all I needed. I leaned forward, and kissed him. He kissed me back, and turned towards me once more. His strong arms wrapped around me, and held me to him. I laid one of my hands on his cheek, and the other one wound its way into his hair. When we broke apart for air, Harry moved from my lips to my neck. He gently kissed my wound, and then looked into my eyes. "I love you, Hermione. I think I have for a while now, but…" "I know. I love you too, Harry."

An hour later, Harry turned off the water, and helped me out. We had made love twice. We both couldn't erase the smiles from our faces. Not even three hours later when Fleur called us down to dinner. I don't know what will happen when this fight comes to its head. I don't know if we all will survive, or if we're all marked for death. But, no matter what happens, I know I'm going to have Harry by my side.

There you go! Short, yes, I know. Sorry about that. Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me your comments! I'd love to hear from you.

Love,

Superlative Sparkles


End file.
